Brick By Boring Brick
by xRainIsWetx
Summary: "Being afraid doesn't make you weak," she whispered fiercely. "It makes you brave, because you recognise your fear and carry on anyway. You don't let it control you; you fight through it." OCs gallore, Move-Verse. Read and Review please!
1. One

**I have recently rediscovered my love for the Chronicles of Narnia while browsing through . I tend to favour stories where OCs feature quite heavily, but I often find myself unsatisfied with the OCs themselves. So, I decided to give it a go myself. I'm unsure how Aneira (Aneira is pronounced an-EE-rah) will play into the story, though I have a few ideas. I'm open to suggestions as to how you'd like her to change the story, if at all. I'm hoping I haven't made her a Mary-Sue, but if she has any Sue like qualities, please let me know so I can fix it before it gets extreme! Thanks!**

**Also; this chapter and the next few will stick quite closely to the story line of the films (since this is movie-verse). There will be differences though, since another character's presence can change the story line majorly. **

**DISCLAIMER: The Chronicles of Narnia does not belong to me. It belongs to it's respective owners and I am not one of them.  
><strong>

**On with the story!**

**One**

**Bombs and Departures **

Aneira sighed softly, staring desolately out of the window. Her best friend, Edmund, was playing himself at checkers on the floor of his home. Aneira watched him for a brief moment in the reflection of the window before returning to scouring the streets. The Pevensie household was surprisingly quiet for a change, but mostly that was because Aneira and Edmund weren't running around having faux battles or something similar.

Aneira had been staying with the Pevensies for nearly three weeks. Her father, too, was away in the war and her mother had fallen ill with stress, so she couldn't look after Aneira. Since the Pevensies had been friendly with her family for years, Mrs Pevensie has offered to take Aneira in until her mother recovered or it was time to be evacuated. They were going to the station tomorrow to be evacuated and nobody was really happy about it.

Aneira felt terrible for Lucy, the youngest Pevensie. The girl was only eight and was most upset at having to leave her home. All the Pevensies were, really. Lucy was just the most vocal about her emotions. Aneira, however, wasn't too upset. She had already left her mother three weeks before, and though she was going to miss her terribly still, it would be no different to how she felt the first week at the Pevensies.

Sighing again, Aneira slipped from the window and out of the living room, retreating to the kitchen instead. Peter was there, staring blankly at a plate he was washing. A small smile quirked on Aneira's lips as she walked over to him, gently taking the plate from his hands and starting to dry it. Peter started in surprise, looking down at Aneira's unruly mop of brown hair.

"Lost in your thoughts again?" she voiced after a moment, tilting her head to look up at the taller boy.

"Hmm," was all she got in reply, and the pair started washing and drying in silence.

Though Aneira and Peter did not always get on well, she was always there for support when he needed. They often had chats in the middle of the night, usually focusing on Peter's fears regarding the war and the fate of his family. Aneira very rarely came to him about her fears, since she had Edmund to talk to, but Peter didn't feel comfortable talking to his family. She knew from experience that if Peter wanted to talk, he would when he was ready.

A few minutes passed and Peter open his mouth to speak, but whatever he was about to say was cut off by the air raid siren blared through the town. They both froze, eyes locking for a brief moment before they jolted into action.

Aneira barrelled into the living room, following Mrs Pevensie's form. Edmund was standing at the window, watching in amazement as numerous bombs dropped to the ground. Mrs Pevensie yelled at him, tugging him away from the window before grabbing a few blankets and disappearing from the room. Aneira ran over to Edmund and grabbed his hand, pulling him after her as he struggled.

"Why aren't you coming?" she demanded, whipping around to face him.

"Dad!" Edmund yelled in reply before snatching his hand away and grabbing a photo of his father. Aneira waited impatiently, fear and nerves pulsing through her.

"Come _on_ Ed!" she yelled, hand out for him to grab. He did, and the pair were about to run out to the shelter when the ground shook and they fell to the ground. Aneira couldn't help the small scream that escaped her as Edmund scrambled upright, grabbing her hand again and pulling her with him out into the garden.

Mrs Pevensie was standing in the doorway of the shelter and she called across the garden for them to hurry. They sped up, hands tangled together as they sprinted down the path and into the shelter. The door swung shut behind them and Aneira collapse onto a bed next to Lucy, trembling as what had just happened sunk in. She forced herself to breath evenly as Peter sat beside her, gently gripping her chin and tilting it upright.

"You're hurt," he noted softly and she blinked in surprise.

Reaching up and tentatively prodding at her forehead, she winced as she touched something sticky and pain shot through her briefly. She pulled her hand away and winced slightly again as she saw they were red with blood.

"Glass must have broke when the bomb fell," she stated shakily. "Didn't notice, must have been the adrenaline." Peter's eyes flashed dangerously but before he could say anything, Aneira continued. "I'm _fine_, Pete," she assured him firmly. "I've had worse falling out of trees."

Peter stared at her for a moment before standing and retreating to his bed. Aneira sighed and slumped slightly, starting when a feather light touch brushed her hand. She turned and smiled at Edmund's concerned face. She repeated that she was alright but allowed him to fuss since he very rarely was openly affectionate in any form.

By the time he was done fussing over her like a mother hen, Lucy had curled into a ball and fallen asleep. Mrs Pevensie decided it was time for everyone to sleep. They would spend the night in the shelter for safety, so everyone claimed a bunk and settled down for sleep.

Long after everyone's breaths had evened out, Aneira was still wide awake. She wouldn't admit it, but the close call with the bomb had terrified her and she was having trouble falling asleep. She desperately wanted to toss and turn, but didn't want to risk waking anyone. She sighed and shifted slightly, staring at the bunk above her.

A head popped over the side of the bunk and Aneira jumped, cursing under her breath as she glared furiously at Peter as he climbed out of his bed and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Honestly Pete, how many times have I told you not to do that?" she demanded in exasperation, careful to keep her voice low.

He simply shrugged and flashed her a brief smile before they lapsed into silence. "I'm scared," Peter admitted eventually, staring determinedly at his feet.

Aneira smiled in sympathy. "Me too," she whispered, reaching out and grabbing his shoulder lightly. He looked up at her, blue eyes wide. "The thing is, Pete, being afraid is alright. It's nothing to be ashamed of," she told him pointedly.

He smiled at her sheepishly. "I know," he murmured. "But I still hate admitting to it. It makes me feel weak."

Aneira slithered out of bed and sat opposite him, eyes boring into his. "Being afraid doesn't make you weak," she whispered fiercely. "It makes you brave, because you recognise your fear and carry on anyway. You don't let it control you; you fight through it."

Peter stared at her for a moment before a smile spread across his face. "When did you get so wise An?"

"Around the time you started treating me like I was," she retorted gently, her smile showing she was teasing.

"Thank you," he muttered sincerely.

Aneira hugged him tightly, waiting for him to hug back before she whispered, "Any time, Pete. Any time."

* * *

><p>The next day, the Pevensies and Aneira left for the train station. They didn't have much with them, just a suitcase each of essentials. Mainly clothes, since they weren't sure how long they were going to be staying at Professor Kirke's house. Aneira also had a small bag with her, containing a book and a locket from her mother.<p>

The train station was packed with people, the majority of which consisted of children. Aneira didn't like crowds very much and she wrinkled her nose slightly in annoyance. She and the Pevensies stood in a line as Mrs Pevensie said goodbye. She stood between Edmund and Peter, Edmund's hand in her own.

Aneira didn't listen much as Mrs Pevensie said goodbye to her children, too busy scanning the crowd. She had never been to a train station before and she wondered if it was always so busy, or if that was just because of the evacuation going on. Edmund tugged on her hand suddenly and she turned arch an eyebrow at him when she realised Mrs Pevensie was standing before her.

Accepting the woman's hug, Aneira's free hand fisted in her worn jacket.

"Look after my boys now, Aneira," Mrs Pevensie said. "Lord knows they only ever listen to you."

Aneira nodded, blinking back the tears fighting to escape. "I will, Mrs Pevensie," she promised solemnly.

Mrs Pevensie gave her a watery smile before saying goodbye to Peter and Susan. When she was done, the five children left to go get on the train, Peter calling over their heads to stick together. Aneira clung tightly to Edmund's hand as they were shepherded onto the train. They came to a brief standstill when Peter got lost in his mind while looking at some young soldiers. Aneira frowned at his back as Susan snatched their tickets from his hand and gave them to a lady.

They piled onto the train and the Pevensies all poked their heads and arms through a window to wave goodbye to their mother as the train started to leave the station. Aneira's stomach knotted as she wished for her mother to be there, hand buried in her bag and fisted around her locket. She breathed in deeply before letting a single tear trail down her cheek.

_Bye Mum_, she whispered in her head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

**Review please to let me know if I should continue! And please let me know how you feel about Aneira too!**

**~Rain**


	2. Two

**Hello again! The second chapter of Brick By Boring Brick is here. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, but a few alerts and favourites, so I thought I'd post another chapter regardless. Please review though. Feedback is like air for authors! Thank you!**

**Also; this chapter and the next few will stick quite closely to the story line of the films (since this is movie-verse). There will be differences though, since another character's presence can change the story line majorly. **

**DISCLAIMER: The Chronicles of Narnia does not belong to me. It belongs to it's respective owners and I am not one of them.**

**On with the story!**

**Two**

**Train Rides and Arrivals**

Aneira sighed from her seat in the train compartment, staring at her book though she wasn't reading. They had been on the train for nearly thirty minutes and the children they had been sharing the compartment with had just left and gotten picked up by two rather solemn looking people. Aneira was worried that the Professor would be much the same and had since been unable to focus on her book.

She was quite sure she had read the same sentence nearly 20 times, so she gave up the pretence of reading and marked her place, snapping the book shut and staring out the window. Lucy was cuddled up to Peter and Edmund was sprawled across the bench opposite, his feet by Aneira's legs. Susan was sitting the other side of Lucy, trading looks with her older brother over Lucy's head.

Aneira resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose at them. They were obviously having a silent conversation and it irritated Aneira to no end. She _hated_ not knowing things. It was why she was such an avid reader; she despised people having knowledge that she didn't. Realistically, she knew that knowing more than everyone else was impossible, but that didn't mean she couldn't have more knowledge than Edmund, at least.

Speaking of Edmund, he was kicking her lightly. Aneira whipped her head around and arched an eyebrow at him, silently asking him what, exactly, he was up to. He grinned her before gesturing at Peter and Susan and pulling a face. She grinned back, getting the silent message. _Annoying, aren't they? _Edmund was saying. Aneira gave a slight nod before rolling her eyes and wrinkling her nose. _Yeah, they're quite irritating,_ was the message Aneira was giving.

"What are you two up to?" Peter asked suspiciously, trading another look with Susan. Edmund an Aneira glanced at each other before breaking into snickers, though they tried to hide it. "What are you laughing at?" Peter demanded, again sharing a look with Susan. That just cause the pair to laugh harder and Peter threw an arm in the air before shaking his head. "I give up! There's just no winning with you two when you're together."

Edmund smirked slyly and Aneira mirrored the expression. Peter glared, though it was obviously playful, considering the grin on his face. Aneira giggled a little before rolling her eyes at the compartment in large and returning to staring out the window.

"What do you think the Professor will be like?" Lucy asked quietly.

"I've no idea, Lu," Peter replied honestly. "But I hope he's nice."

"I think he'll be nice," Aneira piped up. "After all, he's letting us stay with him, isn't he?"

"True," Edmund agreed, putting his feet in Aneira's lap. She shot him a glare but he simply grinned cheekily back. She rolled her eyes at him but did nothing to move his feet. "But, he might be doing that out of some moral responsibility."

"But that would mean he has morals, so he must be a good man," Aneira pointed out.

"What if it's some twisted moral code, though? You never know with these old folks," Edmund remarked.

"That's very unlikely Ed," Susan rebuked harshly.

Edmund opened his mouth to snap back at her but stopped when Aneira placed her hand on his leg. She gave him a warning look and he closed his mouth, staring sulkily at the floor. The compartment lapsed back into silence after that and stayed that way until they came to their stop. When they arrived at the train station, Aneira pushed Edmund's feet from her lap and stood, standing on her tiptoes as she tried to reach her suitcase. Sometimes she wished she wasn't so short, honestly. She felt a body press up against her back briefly as a long arm reached over her arm, grabbing her suitcase. Spinning around, she grinned up at Peter who was holding her suitcase.

"Thanks Pete!" she chirped, taking the suitcase from him.

"It's alright An," he replied with a smile.

Aneira nodded slightly with another smile before darting past him and over to Edmund. He stared at something over her shoulder in irritation for a moment, but before she could turn to see what he was looking at he had flung an arm around her shoulder and started tugging her out of the compartment. She wrinkled her nose a little before shrugging off his shoulder, grabbing his hand instead. The Pevensies and Aneira trooped off the train onto the station. If you could call it a station. It was just a little wooden structure in the middle of nowhere.

They watched morosely as the train left the station before exchanging glances with each other. Edmund squeezed Aneira's hand a little and she shot him a small smile before scanning the surrounding fields impatiently. A frown marred her features as her brows furrowed. She was about to say something along the lines of 'Where on Earth is the Professor?' when the sound of a car rattling up the road reached them. They all grinned excitedly before running from the small station. Everyone waved their arms to get the car's attention but it simply drove past, the driver honking twice.

"How charming," Aneira muttered sarcastically.

"The Professor knew we were coming?" Susan asked unsurely.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labelled?" Edmund suggested, examining his tag curiously.

Before any other suggestions or comments could be made, the five heard the sound of a horse on the track, accompanied by a woman's voice calling out to the horse. The horse and woman came into view, as well as a cart the horse was pulling along. They all huddled together slightly, Peter standing at the front. Aneira dropped Edmund's hand to fidget with her coat nervously. The woman looked at them expectantly and Peter cleared his throat.

"Mrs Macready?" he ventured tentatively.

"I'm afraid so," she replied crisply. Aneira could already tell she wasn't going to like the woman. "Is this it then? Is that all you've got?"

"Yes ma'am," Peter responded. "It's just...us."

Mrs Macready arched an eyebrow. "Small favours," she said dryly.

Aneira wrinkled her nose slightly, feeling a thrill of irritation. _What a condescending woman,_ she mused as Mrs Macready jerked her head at the cart. They all clambered in and Mrs Macready whipped the horse. It started forward and they were on their way to the Professor's home.

* * *

><p>After a bumpy ten minute ride, the Pevensies and Aneira arrived at the Professor's house. It was absolutely huge and a little intimidating, if Aneira was being honest with herself. She had never seen such a big house in her life and the idea of living there for a few weeks, minimum, was a thrilling one.<p>

They all got out from the cart and followed Mrs Macready up to the door into the house. She had yet to say anything, simply assuming they would follow. It irked Aneira, but she had little choice _but_ to follow the woman. Sighing to herself, she walked into the house after Mrs Macready.

The older woman instructed them to leave their luggage in the foyer, saying one of the staff would fetch it to their rooms. They all dropped their suitcases in a pile before pulling their coats off and hanging them up in the designated area. Mrs Macready waited impatiently and beckoned them to follow for a tour.

Aneira yawned softly, covering her mouth absentmindedly. Her eyes took in the house around her with a bored eye. It was rather impressive, yes, but it reminded her of a museum and Aneira hated museums. They had to be the most boring place in the world, libraries coming in a close second.

As the group of five followed Mrs Macready up a small set of steps, she started talking. "The professor is unaccustomed to having children in his house, and as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shoutin' or runnin', no improper use of the dumbwaiter and NO touching of the historical artefacts!"

The last sentence was directed at Susan, who had reached out to touch a bust of some sort. Edmund and Aneira snickered, laughing further when Susan sent them a dirty look.

Mrs Macready stopped in front of a door and said softly, "And above all, there shall be no disturbin' of the Professor."

Aneira looked at the door curiously before following after the group into another hallway. As Mrs Macready rambled on about the rules and historical significance of certain things, Aneira stifled another yawn. _Dear Lord, this is terribly boring_, she mused with a sigh.

A small smirk suddenly spreading across her face, Aneira thought, _Oh well, at least I'll have fun breaking the rules with Ed. _Glancing over at her best friend, she saw the same smirk on his face and smirked even wider. Oh yes, getting on the Macready's nerves would be excellent fun indeed.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the five had grouped together in the girl's room. Lucy was already in her pyjamas and under the sheets, though she fidgeted uncomfortably. Aneira was sprawled across her own bed, still in her day clothes. Her head was lolling over the edge of the bed, watching Peter who was listening to the radio.<p>

Susan walked into her line of vision and turned the radio off, jerking her head over at Lucy, who was sniffling quietly. Aneira sat up and twisted so she was facing them, Edmund sitting down next to her with little grace.

"The sheets are scratchy," Lucy muttered softly, looking up at Peter with doleful eyes.

"Wars don't last forever Lu," Peter assured her gently. "We'll be home soon."

"If home's still there," Edmund commented darkly. Aneira elbowed him sharply in the ribs, glaring at him. "What?" he hissed at her, dark eyes angry.

"You're not really helping Ed," Aneira pointed out irately.

He glowered at her before sighing. He knew Aneira was right, though he refused to admit it.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" Susan asked Edmund, disdain plain in her voice.

"Yes mum," Edmund replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Ed!" Peter snapped and Edmund got up, leaving the room huffily.

"Oh well done," Aneira snapped at Susan and Peter before standing and leaving the room.

Edmund was sulking out in the corridor, pouting at the wall. Aneira walked over to him and gently bumped his shoulder. He stared down at her briefly before returning to glaring at space. Aneira sighed and reached out, grabbing his hand.

"You know they're just frustrated," Aneira murmured after a brief silence.

"But why have they got to take it out on me?" Edmund asked her.

"Because you were being mean to Lu for no reason at all," Aneira stated matter-of-factly. Edmund scowled at her as she continued. "There was no need for you to talk to Lucy like that. She's only little and she's scared. Can you blame her?"

Edmund was quiet for a moment before shaking his head. "Not really," he admitted quietly.

Aneira smiled triumphantly but didn't say anything, instead hugging Edmund goodnight before retreating to her room. Peter was comforting Lucy, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"…Whatever we want. Tomorrow's going to be great, really," Peter was saying.

_Lord I hope so,_ Aneira thought before preparing for bed. _I really do._

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lame ending, I know! Please review! I really appreciate it!<br>**

**~Rain**


End file.
